


all林迪尔点梗

by Molanfeng



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molanfeng/pseuds/Molanfeng





	all林迪尔点梗

林迪尔尽力压抑着狂跳不止的心脏，他一直倾慕领主，从领主注意到他开始，欣喜又不安的情绪就一直伴随着他，他既怕是自己一厢情愿，又怕领主会因为他秘书的身份而使这段感情无疾而终。直到一次他生病卧床，领主在床边细心喂药，甚至不让任何人插手，紧锁眉头担心写满了脸上。甚至在他睡着的时候握住他的手轻轻亲吻过他的额头。

“林迪尔，你的味道真好闻，之前从来没有闻到过。”埃尔隆德把攀在肩上的林迪尔放在床上，双手搁着衣料抚摸上林迪尔的胸口，从衣料下方传来他剧烈而急促的心跳，“嗯…”林迪尔本就已经情不自禁，埃尔隆德的抚摸变成了布料的摩擦，挠得他难受。  
“还是第一次闻到这么清雅的丁香味道。”埃尔隆德再次埋进林迪尔的脖颈里，细细闻着他的味道，要知道他和林迪尔虽然两情相悦，但一直没发展到现在的地步，如今终于美人在怀，一亲芳泽，埃尔隆德真想感谢他发现了那瓶抑制剂。  
“林迪尔，你可想清楚了？”领主想做最后的确定，他不想林迪尔因他是领主，而敬畏他、顺从他，他不想仅仅因为一时兴起就锁住林迪尔的自由。  
“我…并不是因为您是领主…我…已经不可救药的爱上您了。”林迪尔尽力让自己听起来足够理智，“您的心意，我很早就已经明了。”  
埃尔隆德不再犹豫，解开林迪尔的衣扣直接抚摸上他的皮肤，清晰的触感让他们的呼吸变得更粗重。白皙柔软的皮肤上有一层薄薄的汗，手感没有那么柔滑，埃尔隆德捏弄着林迪尔的腰侧，弹性的手感简直爱不释手，林迪尔被激起一身鸡皮疙瘩，那是他的敏感点，顺势托起林迪尔的腰褪下外裤，揉搓臀瓣让林迪尔更加难耐地抬起腿想要得到更多抚慰。  
“林迪尔，准备好了吗？”  
“嗯……”  
手摸索上了锁骨，但力道很轻，痒得林迪尔往后缩，身后的床阻挡了他，看起来更像是在扭动：“别这样，好痒。”没等他反应过来，手又移到了腰上一阵按压，直叫他软了身体。衣裳悉数褪去，白玉般的身体呈现眼前。  
吻住林迪尔，唇舌间的纠缠让他的脸染上了更深的绯红，犹如滋味诱人美好的食物，让领主欲罢不能:“我真是离不开你了林迪尔。”  
林迪尔没有回应领主直白的示爱，只是别开脸喘着气，湿润的眼角不敢看他，埃尔隆德知道这是他羞怯了，但是这情动的模样任谁都觉得气血上涌，简直要把持不住。  
埃尔隆德进入林迪尔身体的时候，他忍不住呻吟了一声，那折磨人的东西让他变得难耐而敏感。好在现在寝室外面没有仆人，不然这诱人的声音让别人听见了，领主真是要嫉妒了，林迪尔优美的嗓音绝对不能被别人惦记。  
等他渐渐适应了，埃尔隆德才开始慢慢动起来，要让林迪尔也体会到快感，不然单方面的掠夺又有什么意思，更何况他情动时的样子才是世间最美的风景。  
“哈，埃…埃尔…唔”领主知道他想说慢一些，但是他这副样子他怎么能耐得住，干脆封了他的嘴，只让他沉浸在欢爱的世界里。  
“啊…哈……”终于不再是断断续续的讨饶了，而是诱惑的呻吟，林迪尔本想捂了嘴不发声，却被领主擒住手腕：“这里没有旁人。”然后舌头纠缠进来，所有的呻吟只能化成了喷在脸旁的气息，混合着林迪尔身上的气味惹得领主更加兴奋。但兴奋归兴奋，不能伤了他，一吻结束，林迪尔果然没有去捂嘴，呻吟声一丝不落的落入耳中。


End file.
